The Sweetest Manjula
by Joey Joe Joe Junior Shabadoo
Summary: MargexManjula. Manjula plots a way to get back at Apu for cheating on her in The Sweetest Apu. Graphic femmeslash, not for children. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Sweetest Manjula

"Will that be all Marge?"

"I think so, Manjula." She sighed, and checked her grocery list once more while Maggie squirmed in her arms. "So how are things for you, Manjula?"

"Oh, alright, I guess. Your family is doing well?"

"Yeah. It's funny, actually. Homer's bowling with his buddies, Bart's over at Millhouse's, and Lisa went on some junior leadership camp. It's just me and Maggie all day."

"I can sympathize. Apu and Sanjay left for India this morning. Their father died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Apu took the octuplets too. He said he felt that they were old enough to travel, and wanted them to see India and meet his mother before she passed on. So its just me, all alone. Sanjay's wife is here too, but I don't really like her all that much."

"Oh. Well, it must be nice to have some time alone."

"No, actually," she said, looking down. "Marge, we are friends, yes?"

"Of course. Heck, I'd say your one of my best friends." She paused, and smiled understandingly. "You feeling lonely, Manjula?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you'd like to do something."

"Sure, anything."

"Marge…after Apu cheated on me I felt so hurt. I know he apologized and he hasn't cheated since, but I still can't forgive him. We went to counseling, and the counselor took me aside after one visit and she told me something."

"What?" Marge asked, now curious.

"She said that the best way to stop being mad at him, would be to...to cheat on _him_."

Marge gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Manjula, you're not thinking of sleeping with another man while he's away, are you?"

Manjula smiled weekly, and shook her head.

"No Marge. I was actually thinking of you."

"Wha?"

Maggie dropped her pacifier in shock.

"Manjula, please, I mean, yes, you're very pretty and I like you a lot, but I'm not…like that."

"Marge, I ask you this as a friend."

"Manjula, please, I really couldn't do that to Homer."

"How would it be hurting him? I mean how would a man react if he found his wife with a man?"

"Angry, and I don't know what you're getting at."

"This: If he found you with another girl, he wouldn't feel the same. It wouldn't mean that he was such a failure as a man that you had to turn elsewhere, it'd just mean that you share his love of pretty ladies."

Marge bit her lip nervously. _Why am I still standing here? She's right…sorta. But still, it seems wrong. But my sister's a lesbian…Yeah, but I'm not…am I? Could I really be intrigued by this; It'd be different, that's for sure._

"In fact," Manjula continued, "I'm sure it would turn him on."

_Hmmm…that's true._

"Hrmmm…I don't know, Manjula. I mean, this isn't…committal, right? Not like we'll be a thing?"

"Oh, no! And don't worry, you're the only one I've asked, and the only one I will. I like men. It's just that I feel that this will be a perfect revenge for that cheating bastard…I mean, this might save my marriage, and besides, it'll be some unforgettable fun with one of my best friends!"

Marge considered it briefly, weighing all her options and what Manjula had said. Maggie whined and Marge reached into her hair and pulled out another pacifier and gave it to her.

"Oh, okay. When do you…want to do this?"

"Well, seeing as we'll both be free, tonight if it's alright. Eight o'clock sound good?"

Marge looked down at Maggie.

"Alright. I'll drop Maggie off at my sisters'."

Manjula grinned, and handed Marge her purchase.

"No charge."

Marge took the bag and walked out.

"Thank you, come again!"

Part II: The Video

Marge arrived at Manjula's apartment promptly at eight. She didn't know what to wear so she put on her little black evening dress and matching high heels. She knocked on the door, and was promptly greeted by Manjula in a purple bra with matching thong, garters, and calf-length platform boots. Marge's eyes went wide at the sight of Manjula's voluptuous body in her outfit. Manjula smiled softly.

"Are you coming in?"

"Oh, oh yes. Sorry."

She walked in and set her purse on the lampstand by the door. Manjula closed the door and locked it. Marge looked around the room. There were flickering candles everywhere, and the couch was surrounded with several cameras.

"Um…Manjula…what are the camera's for?"

"How else do you think Apu will believe my story," she purred, rubbing Marge's shoulders, "You're awefully tense."

"But he'll know I did it! And he'll tell Homer!"

Manjula laughed.

"Not if he doesn't want the world to see the security tapes of him and the Squishee girl doing it doggy style in the Kwik-E-Mart storage room."

Marge sighed and made a light humming sound as Manjula rubbed her sore muscles.

"Here, take of your dress."

Marge bit her lip. "Oh alright."

She let down one strap and then the other, then let her dress slide to the floor. She stood there in her black lace bra, thong, and shiny black heels. Manjula looked her over admiringly. "You are gorgeous, Marge."

"Really?" Marge asked with a nervous laugh, blushing slightly.

"Very sexy," Manjula answered, pinching Marge's ass. Marge jumped, turning around. She blushed even more.

"Sorry…I'm kinda nervous."

Manjula approached her and set her hands on her shoulders. "Don't be. It's just me." She kissed Marge, her warm tongue sliding past her lips and over the inside of Marge's mouth. Marge was amazed at how good it felt, and kissed back, their two tongues sliding and massaging each other. Manjula kissed her fiercely, sucking on her tongue and sliding hers deep into Marge's mouth. Marge moaned and grabbed Manjula's hips, pulling her closer. Marge felt Manjula's breasts pressing against hers, and looked down at them. Manjula grinned and unhooked her bra. She took it off, and her huge double D tits hung out, round and swelling. Marge gasped and reached out to touch them. Manjula set her hands behind Marge's hands and pressed them down upon her tits. Marge squeezed and groped them. _Oh, so firm, but soft! I love these! Reminds me of when I got those implants_. Manjula reached behind Marge's back and undid her bra. Marge reached down and took it off, exposing her own rack. Her were smaller, size C, but were perfectly shaped and perky.. Manjula knelt down and began to squeeze them both, flicking her nipples with her thumbs. Marge moaned and held on Manjula's head. Behind her, the motion-sensitive cameras caught it all.

Manjula took one of Marge's tits in her mouth. She sucked hard, pulling as much of it as she could into her mouth, biting the nipple and tickling it with her tongue while she squeezed and twisted her other tit while her free hand stroked Marge's round ass. Marge was moaning, biting her lower lip to stop from screaming out loud. Manjula switched and went to suck on Marge's other breast. She sucked hard, and then let it loose. She traced the nipple with her tongue and then flicked it rapidly, making Marge shudder with enjoyment. Manjula untied her thong and pulled it off. _Time to take it to the limit. _She reached to Marge's crotch and began to rub her pussy through her panties. Marge shuddered, and as she kept rubbing, a small wet spot appeared and grew.

"You're on naughty girl, Marge." Marge bit her lip and moaned. "It's okay, Marge. I like naughty ones." She pulled down Marge's panties and rubbed her clit and pussy. Marge moaned out loud and put her arms around Manjula. Manjula kept rubbing harder, her fingers sinking past her lips and toying with her opening while her thumb tapped and rubbed Marge's clit. She pushed Marge back onto the couch and spread her legs. She stood up and aimed one of the camera's at Marge's cunt, and then knelt down, her hands on Manjula's inner thighs, keeping her legs open. She licked it, and Marge gripped the back of the couch, moaning. She licked faster and faster, and Marge's hips began to buck against her will. She licked deeper, rubbing Marge's clit with her fingers and parting her pussy with her other hand. She stuck her entire tongue into Marge's pussy, swirling it inside of her. Marge gasped and screamed, her hips rocking hard. Manjula took her thighs onto her shoulders and buried her face in Marge's pussy, licking and sucking hard. Marge screamed at the top of her lungs, and came, her pussy contracting and squirting in Manjula's face. Manjula sucked and licked every drop out of Marge's pussy, then wiped her face with her hands and licked them off. Marge sat back on the couch, panting, her face flushed, sweat dripping from her body.

"Oh Manjula…that was so intense…oh God…"

Manjula reached under the couch and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She turned Marge over and cuffed her hands behind her back, and then threw her onto the carpet. Marge looked up and her, gasping, and saw Manjula looking down on her, a wicked look in her eyes.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Marge looked up at Manjula, gasping, her eyes wide. _Oh dear! I knew this was a bad idea. The one time I don't listen to that little voice in my head that tells me "Marge, that's not a good thing to do…"_

"Manjula…please, don't hurt me."

Manjula smiled and knelt down. She looked at Marge, beaming. Marge scooted back a little, bumping into the couch.

"Marge…thank you."

Marge stared at her, still scared.

"That was part one of my plan. I need your help for part two."

_I knew I was getting in two deep in this…_

"What's part two…?"

Manjula giggled.

"Well, Apu had sex with a woman. I did too. But he had sex with a member of the opposite sex who was not me. That's part two."

Marge tilted her head, confused.

"I need you to help me seduce you husband, Homer Simpson."

"What? No! No! Not Homer! I did this for you and as sorta an experiment-"

"And you enjoyed it, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point! You're asking me to help you get back at your husband by having my husband cheat on me!"

"Hmm, it won't be cheating if he's also doing it with you, right?"

"Eh?"

"You know, me, you, and him all at one? I believe the term is _ménage a trios_."

Marge gasped.

"You mean a…threesome? I thought those only happened in snuggle movies!" She looked down, and saw Manjula rubbing her hand up and down the inside of her thigh. She shuddered a little, embarrassed that she was enjoying it.

"No, they're real. Couples do them all the time. It wouldn't be him cheating…just balancing the equation. Apu and I will be even, his own karma will have come back at him."

Marge closed her eyes, sighing, enjoying Manjula's soft hand on her skin. She sighed, and nodded.

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Good girl," Manjula said. She kissed Marge and undid her handcuffs. Marge got dressed and walked home, all the while thinking to herself, "What the Hellman's Mustard was I thinking?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Sweetest Manjula

Homer sat in front of the TV, beer in one hand, remote in the other. Marge watched him from the hallway, the flickering light of the small screen casting long shadows across her face.

_I have to tell him…I can't face Manjula again unless I've told him…_

She saw brief flashes of that night, nearly a week ago. She shuddered, thrilled and frightened by it. Homer started laughing out loud.

"Hahaha! Oh, that Conan! Hehe, look at him! Doin' his little dance! Heeheehee! Ah, does he even know he's on camera?"

_Now, I'll tell him now_.

She stepped into the living room.

"Uh, Homie…"

"Shh! Not now Marge!"

He looked back at the TV screen, hearing the sound of massive laughter.

"Aww, I missed his Paris Hilton joke! Those are always original!"

He shook his beer can.

"Uh uh, almost empty. Better get another while he's moving to his desk."

"Homer-!"

Homer stood and walked to the kitchen. Marge murmured, then followed him. Homer was bending over, getting another can of beer.

"Homer, we need to talk."

He stood up, holding a fresh can.

"About what, pumpkin pie?"

Marge looked down, frowning.

"Why don't we sit down, it's a bit of a long story.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"So, essentially, you're telling me you cheated on me with a woman, and that she video taped it and plans to use it to get back at Apu. And, she wants me to join you while we both commit adultery-tandem-with a friend of our so she can get back at her husband?"

Marge looked down and shook her head.

"Homer…what I did was so wrong…if you never want to talk to me again, I-"

"Sweet merciful crap!" He stood up, setting his hands on the sides of his face.

"Homie, please," Marge begged, near tears.

He rushed over to her, took her hands, and kissed her deeply.

"I'm married to a freaking porn star! Marge, do you know how many men have dreamed about there wife inviting them to a threesome?"

"Well, no, I assumed most would think it repulsive."

"Honey, it'd be like me getting the groceries, cooking, cleaning, and not asking for sex for three years straight! It's every man's dream!"

"Really?"

"Ofcourse! Especially with a babe like Manjula! Ow!"

Marge frowned.

"D'ah, I mean, even a threesome with a mutilated Star Jones would be fun with you, Marge, hehe…"

"Hrrmmmm…."


End file.
